narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Team 3 (Satoru)
Team Satoru is a shinobi cell from Konohagakure, led by Satoru Sarutobi. History Originally called Team 3 upon formation, Known Missions ;Expel bandits in Ryūtan City * Rank: C-rank * Status: Success Team Satoru first mission was to expel bandits, from Ryutan City. And apprehend them, which they accomplished. The Ninth decides to give the team a C-rank mission to expel bandits from Ryūtan City. As they make their way to Ryūtan City, two chūnin-level Suna-nin emerge from a tree. Before they can land an attack, The duo split up, leaving one behind as the other charges at Satoru Sarutobi. Hanako (Fire) steps in front of Satoru to defend him, before Koharu appears in front of her to aid. Before anything further can happen, Satoru jumps infront of them and effortlessly defeats the duo, though Satoru does attain a small scratch from one of their Kunai, which contained poison. Satoru compliments Koharu and Hanako for their courage, but expresses disappointment in Ryoto with how poorly he handled the situation. Hanako bandages Satoru's wound so he doesn't bleed out, and they continue their journey. They make it to Ryūtan City, Team 3 (Satoru) will stay at the Konoha Mountain Villa throughout the next few days while they investigate the incidents the Bandits made in the City. Arriving at the Konoha Mountain Villa Koharu meets a boy named Tentō Izuno and soon realises that the daimyō has rented out the entire hotel. Tentō soon dismisses this trail of conversation, as he is way more interested in seeing Koharu use ninjutsu. While hesitant at first, Koharu displays the use of the Shadow Clone Technique to Tentō and while he was momentarily awed, he soon lamented the fact that back in the day he heard the Seventh Hokage could produce thousands of clones compared to Koharu's one. Now prompted to display a new Technique Koharu opts for shock value and instead uses the Drilling Hand of Lightning Technique his signature move he made mimicing the chidori. This, however, has no effect on Tentō other than causing him to launch into a fit of laughter. This laughter prompts Koharu to chide Tentō stating that he probably had no friends. Unperturbed, Tentō matter-of-factly states that Koharu was his friend and that he had always wanted a shinobi for a friend that was his own age. Tentō decides to show his Extreme: Shinobi card collection to Koharu who is equally amazed by the collection. Tentō tells Koharu that he can take whichever card he wants especially after Koharu realises that Tentō has an extremely rare card that he has been after for the longest time. However: Koharu must teach him how to use ninjutsu. Koharu agrees to train him but declines the collectable card as payment stating that he would rather try on his own to get the card. Soon after shurikenjutsu training gets underway, Tentō becomes demotivated which leads the two to have a deeper conversation on why Tentō wants to learn ninjutsu: an attempt to get his grandpa — who holds great admiration for shinobi — to notice him. Resonating with him, Koharu rallies Tentō to try harder before they are stopped by Satoru who disapproves of the activity. Persuaded, Satoru allows Tentō to continue his training while in Ryūtan City which soon reveals progress and Tentō is able to hit the centre of a mark. While on a well-earned break, Koharu gives Tentō his collectable Ninth Hokage card and shares his own experience with being acknowledged with the overjoyed young man and his dream to become someone who is known as the strongest, like Naruto Uzumaki. Some time later as the daimyō's delegation prepares to leave, Tentō asks if he can see Koharu again to which the latter replies that it was a rhetorical question between friends. Meanwhile a member of the Bandits watches on all the while communicating with his boss. The Bandit and his group report to their Leader, who orders them to engage the outsiders again, and expresses interest in Koharu's response. Later, Tentō wanders off at night after buying vintage electronics, and is kidnapped. A message is left for Koharu in-front of the Villa, telling him where to go to find Tentō. Tentō learns from his kidnappers that he's bait for Koharu, who have to defeat him to save their reputation. While Team 3 (Satoru) search the City for news on the bandits that night. Koharu finds the extremely rare card that he has been searching for and realises Tentō must have slipped it into his pocket. While he desperately wants the card, Koharu is adamant that he cannot accept it and decides to go to the Konoha Mountain Villa and return the card to Tentō. Koharu notices the note at the entrance of the Villa and after reading the kidnapping note, it fades. Meanwhile, a kidnapped Tentō is confused when his kidnappers reveal themselves. Tsurushi (Fire) mocks Tentō's love of shinobi while declaring that he himself was a shinobi though he wasn't featured on any collectible card. After being lifted and thrown to the ground, Tentō finds the shuriken Koharu had given him and makes a stand against Tsurushi (Fire), who laughs off the endeavour before realising Tentō intended to kill himself. Tsurushi (Fire) is able to stop him before deciding that he would be the one to kill Tentō. Koharu arrives in time to thwart Tsurushi (Fire), and prepares to stand off against the Bandits. Tsurushi (Fire) sends his underlings to deal with Koharu (Fire). Koharu, however, easily dispatches all of the bandits present leaving Tsurushi to deal with him himself. As Tsurushi makes his move, Koharu, attacks with the Uchiha-style "Lightning": Triple technique which Tsurushi (Fire) repels with his Wind Release. Koharu deploys a smoke bomb, using the added cover and his shadow clones to land an attack on Tsurushi (Fire) he could not perceive. Attacking Tsurushi with his Tantō. This diversion buys enough time for the real Koharu to attack Tsurushi with his Drilling Hand of Lightning Tsurushi takes the full force of the Drilling Hand of Lightning piercing through his chest, defeating him. Tentō and Koharu rejoice that his plan to distract then attack Tsurushi worked, but is short-lived when the Bandits boss gets up from the attack. Impressed by Koharu's power he swears to make his death painful when he kills him. Realising that his opponent was on the verge of death, Koharu prepares another Drilling Hand of Lightning to finish him, however, the seal in Koharu's right hand activates stopping him from using the jutsu and leaving him in pain. For a moment, a shocked Tsurushi believes Koharu is a member of a "certain group", but soon realises that is not the case and prepares to attack Koharu again before he can reach them, he is stopped by Ryoto (Fire), then rendered unconscious by Satoru's kick. While glad to see them, Koharu also worries about his actions on the mission they were assigned. Both Hanako (Fire) and Ryoto tell him that he can make it up to them by buying them Burgers, which Tentō gladly offers to pay for. They return to Konohagakure. ;Help Merchants Return to Takumi Village * Rank: D-rank (changed to B-Rank) * Status: ? Team Satoru mission is to make sure Merchants, make it to Takumi Village safely. Excited to finally have another mission, Koharu (Fire) was joined with Ryoto (Fire) and Hanako (Fire) to Takumi Village escorting a group of merchants without Satoru Sarutobi because he had a bigger mission to take care of. Along the way, it was noticed that smoke was coming from deep within the Village, prompting Koharu to investigate leaving Ryoto and Hanako. Upon doing so, he was attacked by a couple of unknown ninja. After escaping them and reporting to his team, it was decided to try going down a different route in hopes the mysterious ninja weren't after them. In addition one of the merchants, suggested the group split into two to allow the weak and younger members a further protection. After the teams were split up, with Hanako going ahead with the weaker group and Ryoto with Koharu staying back to protect the first group, Koharu went to check the area again and found one of the merchants, dead. Koharu then returned to his group in time to see the enemies attacking and then just as quickly retreating. This allowed Koharu and Ryoto to realise the enemies were after a target in the other group. After catching up with Hanako's group, Koharu and Ryoto confront the merchants, It was revealed that one of them was actually Princess Shun, heir to the Village Head, It was also explained that a dangerous group of ninja called the New Janin conjured a coup d'état and killed the Villages leader. Fearing that their combined skills would not be enough to protect Shun, The Merchants hired Konoha for extra help, but pretended it was an escort mission because they were low on money. Hanako (Fire) was furious when she learned that Shun (Fire) purposely decided to use the innocent merchants as a decoy for her escape from the Criminals. Later, she was told that Shun has lost her faith in others because of her troubled past of growing up in a terrible village. Later, the youngest brother of the the group and the one who killed the merchant, Ruiga (Fire) attacked Koharu and his teammates. Despite outnumbered, Ruiga's unique water technique Water Release: Water Mirror Technique easily overpowered Team 3 (Satoru) as they fought images of themselves. Unfortunately, Ruiga ran off with the princess while Team 3 (Satoru) were distracted. Koharu went after Shun leaving Ryoto and Hanako behind with the Merchants. While looking for Shun, the second brother, Jiga (Fire), appeared. Armed with two Tantō, Koharu summons a snake named Kondai (Fire), much to Jiga's excitement. Kondai doesn't attack, instead throwing Koharu off of him, refusing to help him. Kondai laughs at Koharu. When Koharu tells Jiga he and Shun are friends, he asks Koharu if that's something Koharu decided arbitrarily, Koharu confirms this, but decides that it is one more reason to reach Shun, to really get to know her. Kondai tells Koharu that if he agrees to become his underling, he might help, but Koharu arrogantly blows him off. Jiga attacks Koharu, but Kondai protects him. Angered that Koharu told him to leave, Kondai rampages and attacks Jiga, who suddenly feels ill. Koharu uses the opportunity to strike, using Drilling Hand of Lightning but his attack is dodged by Jiga. Ruiga arrives at their location. Koharu distracts him with shadow clones. Ruiga takes control of the debris using Earth Style, to destroy Koharu's clones. Koharu destroys a boulder coming at him. Ryoto, Hanako and The Merchants arrive at the scene. Ryoto and Hanako join in on the fight as they struggle against Ruiga, Koharu uses his Sharingan to dodge Jiga's blades, as Ruiga prepares a Earth Release attack Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon. Hanako and Ryoto attack it with their own ninjutsu. Ryoto using Wind Release: Great Breakthrough and Hanako Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, using its explosion as a smokescreen to get to him, holding his arms apart so he can't weave hand seals. He throws them aside as Koharu throws himself at Raiga, who punches him with a rock gauntlet, revealing it as a shadow clone, the real Koharu coming after him, and landing a kunai on his shoulder. Ruiga tries weaving hand seals, but Koharu activates his own jutsu, Fire Release: Internal Flame, which he claims even the best regeneration jutsu can't overcome. The flames consume him killing him. A weakened Jiga prepares to finish them off, but Ryoto kills him by piercing him with multiple kunai.